Scottish Fog
by AlannaRianna
Summary: Elena has weird dreams about stuff that happened before she was born. Her new friend, Bella, is torn between her love for two boys. Her two best guy-friends, Harry and Draco, don't get along too well. And then Dumbledore gives them a special mission.
1. Chapter 1

Elena was sitting in transfigurations class with Harry, Neville and Edward Cullen. Ron and Hermione were making out in the back of the classroom where McGonagle couldn't see them, because she had forgotten her glasses today. Elena was passing notes with Draco, and Edward was writing a poem to his girlfriend Bella, who was in Ravenclaw. Neville was paying attention.

Elena Alexandra Laurelin Thundercat Winterborne was a 6th year Gryffindor. She was pale with dark eyes, and naturally black hair that was shoulderlength and in a layered cut. Her best friends at school were Hermione, Luna, Lavender, another Gryff girl named Frankie Cooper and a Ravenclaw named Kira Shaw. She had two younger sisters who were twins and were in 4th year.

"Can anyone show us how to turn a hairbrush into a teapot?" asked McGonagle.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Very well, Miss Winterborne," said McGee. "Please come up here and give us a demonstration."

"Actually, Professor McGonagle..." Hermione protested.

"We'll take that later, Miss Granger," said McGonagle. "Now pay attention as Miss Winterborne shows us how it's done."

Elena sighed and walked up to the front of the class. She didn't want them to think she was a show-off. The class hadn't seen that it was Hermione who had raised her hand either, because they all had their backs to her. She pointed her wand at the hairbrush and shouted "TRANSMOGRIFFAGUS KETTULUM!" Suddenly the hairbrush changed shape and became a kettle with a painted handle. It looked exactly similar to one her grandmother had.

"Very good, Miss Winterborne," said McGonagle. "Excellent craftmanship. Now for homework, practise this transfiguration until you get the hang of it, and then read page 483 to 494 in _Tranfiguration Through Changing Times_. See you tomorrow."

The students hurried out of the classroom. Elena decided to hang out in the common room with her friends for a while, before going home. She lived so close to school that she didn't need to be a boarding student.

"Are you all coming to see the Quidditch match in Saturday?" Harry asked. "We're going to flatten Ravenclaw, and Ron is going to be our new keeper!"

Ron smiled sheepishly. "We're going to be celebrating in Hogsmeade later," he said.

"Sure I'll be there," said Elena, because it was that or going with her Muggle father to the village ping-pong tournament. Her Mom was on vacation, and her Dad didn't want the kids to be home alone because once they had thrown a pirate party and flooded the basement.

They did some studying, and Hermione showed them the transfiguration again. Her teapot looked better than Elena's had, but that was because it was impossible to be better than Hermione at transfiguration. Elena was a good number two, though.

Walking out of the castle, she saw Bella Swan coming from the Ravenclaw tower. She waited up for her, and they went down to Hogsmeade Station together.

"Do you like it here in Scotland?" Elena asked.

"Sure," said Bella, but it sounded like she was saying it to be polite.

"What do you miss most about Arizona?" Elena inquired.

"Hmm," said Bella. "The sun, and looking after my Mom, and not being the copper's kid. And Jacob."

"Is Jacob your ex?" Elena asked. It was weird imagining Bella dating anyone other than Edward, who she was always sitting with when they didn't have class.

"Yeaaaah...," Bella admitted.

"Is he hot?"

"Yes," said Bella and blushed. "He's Native Quileute, and can turn into a werewolf. When he is human, he is very tall and muscular, with long black hair and bronzed skin. Don't tell Edward that I told you about him. He is very insecure and is scared that I won't like him because he isn't as hot as Jake. But that isn't true."

"I won't tell Edward anything," Elena assured her.

The Hogwarts Local arrived and they went onboard. This was a train for those students who lived less than an hour from school and commuted. Bella lived with her Dad, who was the village cop, in a place called Kilmoor. It was very small and down a valley. Elena lived in a town called Ashgate, wich was barely more than a village and rather dull.

The twins were already home when Elena got in. "Where is Dad?" she asked.

"He went out to look for aunt Doris," Tanya said.

"She wasn't here when we got home," said Shannon, "but her empty bottle of whiskey was."

Doris was their Muggle aunt. She was fond of a drink and men, and had never had a job. For the past four years she had lived with her sister's family. She hadn't been able to go on vacation with Elena's Mom and other aunts on their girl-trip, because she had been banned from Spain.

"Oh, OK," said Elena, and went up to her room to watch Bones.

Elena's bedroom was the nicest in the house. It was one half of the attic, that her parents had decorated for her as compensation for aunt Doris getting her old one. It wasn't safe for Doris to live anywhere other than the ground floor. She had her own TV and Playstation, a huge corner desk with lots of drawers and shelves, a laptop with wireless and a huge wrought-iron bed. Her bed was painted cream white, and she had wrapped little plastic roses with lights in them around the headboard. The telly was placed so she could sit on her bed and watch. She wrapped her comfy fake-leopard blanket around her and started watching the horrifying case of the episode.

After the episode about a serial killer, Elena decided to go downstairs and have a cup of chocolate and a sandwich before bed. On her way down the stairs, she heard singing. Someone was belting out a song by Bonnie Tyler off key. The door opened, and her Dad stumbled in with Doris under his arm. She was wearing a really short pink dress, very high h00ker-boots and a studded leather jacket from the 80s.

"GNNGAAHHHRF" said aunt Doris, and puked all over the floor. Dad cleaned it up while Elena and the twins dragged Doris to her bedroom and took her boots off. This was one of those times when Elena wished they hadn't lived on a posh street, because no one else there had an aunt like that.

Elena went to the upstairs bathroom to brush her teeth and have a shower. She was happy that her parents had chosen to have the comforts of a modern home, instead of living in a traditional wizarding house. Wizard houses were really charming and cozy, and probably really lovely in the summer, but they never had electricity and some didn't have plumbing.

She fell asleep soon after she crept under her duvet. Her dreams were a muddled lot of shadowy images. In one of them she stood in front of a window, and gazed out across the roofs of an old town. Everything was in sepia, like an old photo. The scene faded and shrunk, becoming an actual photo on the wall in a long corridor. As she walked along the green paneled walls, she looked at other old pictures. People, places, none of them known to her. She was overcome by an intense feeling of fat and history. It felt like there was something she had forgotten, like she had once known the whole story. At the end of the hall there was a door. She pushed down the handle and slowly opened it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was snowing heavly when Elena and the Twins went down to Ashgate station to catch the Hogwarts Local the next morning. The snow had already piled up knee high, and Bob the Farmer hadn't been out with his tractor to plow the road yet.

Elena's thoughts kept returning to the dream she had the night before. She remembered the green hallway and the door. When she had opened it and walked through, she had suddenly found herself in the History of Magic classroom at Hogwarts, and she had a feeling that it wasn't what should have happened. The rest of the dream had been the usual insane shenannigans.

It was really cold, and the shelter at the station was no use because the wind was blowing the snow straight into their faces. All three girls were relieved when the train appeared. Shannon and Tanya rushed inside to find their friends, while Elena slumped down in the first available seat, lost in her own thought.

After a few minutes she finally bacame aware of the person sitting oposite her. It was a boy about her own age, who she had never seen before. He looked a bit foreign, with cinnamon coloured skin and shoulder-long black hair. Elena remembered Bella telling her about her ex, Jake. This guy looked very much like Elena had imagined him. He was definitely hotter than Edward. But this couldn't be Bella's ex, that would have been _too_ weird.

The train arrived in Hogsmeade, and the students tumbled dismally out into the snow. At least it was Friday, Elena thought to herself as they made their way up the hill. She cought up with Bella, who was reading in a book as she walked, and was about to absentmindedly trip over a treestump.

"Hey, look out, lady!" Elena said, grabbing Bella's arm.

Bella looked at Elena and the tree stump, and her cheeks turned pink. "Oops! I'm such a klutz!" Then she froze, like she had seen a ghost or something. All the colour drained from her face. "...no," she whispered.

"What?" Elena asked, pulling her wand out of her pocket just in case. Then she noticed what - or who - Bella was looking at. It was the new boy. Could he really be..? Nah..?

"_Jacob?_" Bella shouted. So it was Jacob, then. Life was funny sometimes.

Jacob looked up. "Bella?" Then he ran towards her, picking her up and spinning her around. "Oh Bella! Bella! It's so good to see you again!" And he planted a kiss on her lips while Bella squirmed and hit and kicked him.

"Jacob..." she panted when he finally let her breath again. "You mustn't do that!"

"Why ever not?" Jacob asked with a face like a puppy that had been scolded for eating the bunny slippers. "I thought you'd be glad to see me again! I mean, I'm your _boyfriend!_"

"Jacob, there are certain things we need to talk about..." Bella said, looking unhappy.

Just then there was a ZOOOOOOOM sound, everyone felt a gust of wind, and Jacob was tossed backwards.

"WHAT THE FUUUUU***** WERE YOU DOING TO BELLA YOU SICK PERVERT!" screamed Edward, as he bashed Jacob against a big pine so hard that branches were falling off. Suddenly Jacob turned into a giant black wolf, like Bella had said he could. He grabbed Edward in his jaws, and shook him around like he was a pork chop. Bella, who had been screaming and crying all the time, couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

Then there was a flash of purple light, and nobody could move.

"Mister Cullen!" Dumbledore shouted, as he came walking briskly out of the castle. "And mister Black! What do you two miscreants think you are doing? Is this the way to great new students at our highly respactable school, Cullen? And you, Black... let go of him and turn back to human immediately!"

When Dumbledore had finished his speech, they could all move again. Jake shrunk back to Jacob-size, and dropped Edward. Ed was completely unharmed by the attack since he was made from stone. It took about half a second, than they flew in each other's faces again. Dumbledore cast a new stunning spell on them, and levitated them in front of him as he turned to go back to the castle.

"No more funny ideas today," he warned "or someone will be spending the next three weeks helping Mr. Filch."

"A werewolf, Headmaster?" Draco Malfoy asked with distaste. "Are you taking in a _werewolf_ as a new student? You can't do that! That's strictly against all the rules of safety and the dangerous Animals Act and the Werewolf Registration and everything! My Dad says that..."

"Not _that_ type of werewolf, Malfoy," Dumbledore replied. "Mr. Black here is an Animagus, and his animal shape is a wolf. And besides, not _all_ werewolves are bad, as I'm sure you know."

Draco scoffed, and turned back to the school. They all followed Dumbledore as he led the way with the two mighty warriors floating in the air in front of him, with their hands around each other's throats. Bella had recovered, and clung to her friend Kira's arm weeping heartbrokenly.

History of Magic was really boring. Edward wasn't there, because he was being scolded by MacGonagle and getting a punishment handed to him. Draco and Harry were throwing paper balls and bits of eraser at each other. Neville was still in shock and Ron was sleeping with his head on the desk. Elena tried to pay attention and be clever like Hermione, but the lesson was so boring she lost the thread all the time.

DADA was a lot better. They had a lesson about different types of lake monsters and the best conditions for spotting them. The new teacher was really cool. His name was Lucas North, and he had just been released after spending 8 years in Azkaban for something he didn't do. Because of this he was a bit paranoid and melancholy, but he had once been the best Auror in Britain and knew all there was to know about battling the dark arts. He was a good friend of Sirius Black.

At lunch Edward sat broodingly and played with his food. Harry and Ron tried to cheer him up, but he seemed to pretend they weren't there. They gave up on him, and started talking about the Quidditch match the next day instead.

Suddenly a small and sadvoice said "Excuse me?". It was Bella, who looked like she had just witnessed the whole long, sad history of house elf abuse. "Edward, I need to talk to you!" she said. "It's not like you think. Me and Jacob were through before I left Forks, I'm not going to take him back or cheat on you with him."

Edward stood up and left the table. "I need to think," he said with chagrin, and walked out of the Great Hall.

Bella stood like frozen and looked at his back until the door slammed behind him. Then she started crying, and ran sobbing up to the Rawenclaw common room.


End file.
